


I'm not ticklish, or run like hell

by CastielsHamster



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHamster/pseuds/CastielsHamster





	I'm not ticklish, or run like hell

Tickletober 9: "I'm Not Ticklish" Or: Run like hell  
Tickle wars are an unusual thing. You have them with your siblings, you have them with your cousins, and sometimes even your best friend. Unusual because of the name. A real war inflicts pain and suffering, even death. A war that involves tickling is just a war with fingers and feathers making contact with ticklish spots on the human body and the only suffering is just being tickled breathless, writhing and squirming, laughing uncontrollably until your sides hurt. It was the agony and the ecstasy, the thrill of the hunt. It sounds pretty cliche, but ultimately that's exactly what a tickle war was. 

With the Winchesters, that's exactly what you got, and it usually happened at any moment when they weren't fighting or killing demons and monsters. If they knew you were ticklish, you might as well have a target on your back and your front. Whether it was Sam, Dean, or the angel Castiel doing the tickling or even all three, they were merciless, relentless, experienced. 

Which explains why today after Sam Winchester thought it was a good idea to replace whipped cream with Dean's actual shaving cream on his pie that Dean Winchester decided to go after his little brother, tickling the ever loving shit out of him. And so it begins. 

"So you think you're so damn funny, huh little brother? Bet you forgot that I know exactly where you're ticklish. " 

" I know exactly where you're ticklish, too," Sam said, and dug into the hips, making the older Winchester squeal (although Dean himself never will admit it).

I watched them tousle and roll around. Cas is watching too. "Should we get involved?" I ask him. "Do you really want to get into a tickle fight?" Cas asks.

"What, me? Pfft. Ain't ticklish." I scoffed, and the usually stoic angel's face broke into a broad grin. 

"Oh, really? Are you sure?" Cas said as he poked a finger in my belly and made me jump. "Sounds like a certain little hamster is lying, " he said, tsking and wagging his finger at me in a no no fashion. 

"So, are we gonna get involved?" I asked again. 

"Eh, why not? Might even be fun," Cas admitted.

"Alright, then. Let's do it." I said and he held out his hand for me to latch onto.

"Alright you two," Cas said. "What say we take it out on the hamster?"

"What?" I said. 

"What?" Sam and Dean asked in surprise. 

"What I mean is how about a tickle war with the hamster?" Cas asked. 

"One minute while I talk with your Angel" I said, and we walked out of the room.

"Cas, what the actual hell are you doing?" I whispered.

"What? You could use the exercise, and I could use the entertainment," Cas muttered. I looked at the angel, a little surprised and offended at the same time.

"Oh, now you're saying I'm fat?" I said, a little more than indignant.

"You're looking a bit chubby. Maybe you should lay off the graham crackers, " Cas said in amusement.

"I never said anything when you made your late night Burger King runs," I countered.

"I have a high metabolism."

"Uh-huh. And it's not fat, it's my fur. Makes me look poofy" I shot back.

To any other person, an angel arguing with a hamster would look pretty funny, if not a little too wierd. Sam and Dean looked at us, then at each other, then back at us.

"Ok, ok. You're not fat" Cas said.

"Thank you" I said. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit," Cas said encouragingly.

"So how do you want to do this?" I ask and in Cas' hand is a hamster ball. I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, no."

"We play ball," Cas said wryly.

"I knew it. Dean's beginning to become a bad influence on you."

"I heard that," Dean said, "Mandy, my feelings are hurt," he added in mock offense. He put the sad puppy dog eyes on.

"Alright, knock it off" I said, climbing into the ball.

"First one to the hamster gets to tickle her" Cas said.

"What if she isn't ticklish?" Sam asked.

"She isn't." " She is, " We said, contradicting each other.

"Ok. I want a clean, fair fight," Cas said and I gave him a look. If a hamster like me had eyebrows, they'd be raised. He put the ball down on the floor.

"So rock, paper, scissors?" Sam asked his brother.

"Why not?"

"Rock, paper, scissors -" they began

I pointed at the ceiling and yelled, "OH, MY CHUCK! WHAT THE ACTUAL UNHOLY, CRISPY FUCK IS THAT?" and they looked up. With that diversion, I rolled out of sight as fast as my little legs could carry me.

"Dammit," I could hear them say in unison as they gave chase. 

I rolled down the hallway, and I realized I had to ditch the ball before Dean or Sam could find me. I rolled into one room, and into a trap. Sam was waiting for me and grabbed the hamster ball. "Gotcha!" he cried triumphantly. What he didn't expect was me slipping out of the ball and into his clothes, tickling his ribs and tummy. "M-Mandy! Stahahahap! Thahahahat tihihihickles!" he chuckled. 

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, Sammy! Who's got you now?" I teased. "You do! You do! Stahahap tihihickling mehehehe!" "Damn Skippy." I ran out of the room, but not before Cas grabbed me and crammed me back into my ball. 

"Dammit, Cas! I'm not a Pokémon." I spat. 

"Sorry, but rules are rules. Stay inside the ball," Cas said and put me on the floor again. I checked each room for Dean, not expecting the next room to be trapped until Dean shut the door. 

"Game, set, match, Mandy. You're all mine," he said as he walked towards me. "Now, let me see," he said as he took me out of the ball. "I think the last time you got tickled, it was right here!," he said and wiggled a finger into my vulnerable tummy. Jackpot! " He chuckled as I wriggled in the crook of his arm, "Man, just like a cute little furry baby. Ow!" he cried as I nipped his finger. "Forgot the 'baby' has teeth. Get back here, you little shit! "

I wasted no time jumping into my ball and running off again, the boys in hindsight still on my tail, so to speak. There was one room that I rolled into. I knew it to be Cas' room. But where was the angel, I thought. 

"BOO!" Cas said in that low voice

" Ahh! " I cried. I wasn't expecting the angel to be right behind me. Geez, no wonder Sam and Dean nearly have a heart attack every time he showed up when summoned. 

Then I saw the might of Castiel as his wings protruded from his back and he looked down at me and said, "Say your prayers, Mandy." I guess that's when Sam and Dean heard me scream, and ran into the room. They relaxed when they saw Cas poking and skittering his fingers around my ribs and tummy and his wings were tickling my feet.

It must have been pretty adorable, seeing an angel tickling the ever loving shit out of me. He stopped as he saw Sam and Dean in the room. 

"So, who won the war?" Sam asked.

"I think it's a three way tie," Cas said. 

"Well, the only way to break a tie is go for round two. You up for it, Mandy?" Dean asked. 

At that point I think I couldn't answer him. I was passed out in Cas' arms.

The End.


End file.
